


痛打小坏蛋

by springssss



Category: tdzjdgmz
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 15:53:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21830737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/springssss/pseuds/springssss
Kudos: 13





	痛打小坏蛋

小森在高中入学体检时被查出有第二性征缺陷。他作为一个omega，信息素寡淡，没有发情期，以后还可能伴有生育困难问题，意思是说，他还不如一个beta。

盼他能做alpha出人头地的母亲知道此事后大失所望，对他更加不闻不问了。小森并不在意这些，他妈妈是某小公司的普通职员，每天忙前忙后也赚不了几个钱，原本就不怎么关心他。

单亲家庭里长大的小森性格有些古怪，不爱跟同学说话，没什么朋友，总自己闷着，不过他长的挺俊俏——起初有女孩子暗恋他，觉得他高冷不一般，但偷偷往他课桌里塞的情书从没被回应过，久而久之女生们对他只剩不好接近这一印象了。

可出了校门的小森大不一样，比如现在。

他今天原本没什么兴致的，不过角落里那个戴眼镜，头顶红色毛线帽的女生看起来呆呆傻傻，好下手极了。送到嘴的猎物怎么能放过呢，小森挪过去，借着中午电车里拥挤的人潮，悄悄把手放在女孩腰附近，随车厢晃动有意无意地靠近她触碰她。  
这妞倒是机警，她察觉不对劲，有些懵逼的回头张望。小森飞快拉开距离，同时眼睛向窗外瞟，一副事不关己样子，可见其犯案熟练度。  
下了车，小森才笑起来。哈哈，那女孩愣傻的样子还挺可爱，就是衣服裹太多了，不过瘾。

到第二天，在半路中，上来一位身材高挑曲线好的姐姐，正巧挨着小森站在前边。  
这位姐姐上车后开始心无旁骛划手机，不时发出憨笑。小森忍不住低头打量她的屁股，蠢蠢欲动。  
他上次对同样类型的女性出手，差点被发现，对方盯了他一会，大概最后看他长的不错，便以为不是他。  
他其实并不好色，单纯觉得刺激，觉得别人回头后又不知是谁在作恶时的表情无比好笑。  
于是小森靠过去，手很自然的贴在女人腿根处，有一下没一下的磨蹭，同时观察她。这姐姐怎么一直冲手机笑，不太聪明的样子。  
没反应就没意思了。  
小森蔫蔫地收手，他快到站了，该下车了。

等挤下车，即将出站，小森发现，刚才那女的似乎一直跟在自己身后。  
做贼心虚的小森面上平静，心里开始发毛，他第一次遇到这种情况，不敢随意把她归为凑巧一个站下车的普通路人。在一个楼梯拐角处，小森突然加快步伐，果不其然听见身后传来一声别跑。

怎么可能不跑，必须要跑。  
他跑上街，拐进巷子，左弯右绕，那位姐姐就算脚踩高跟鞋也能紧追他，可谓身手不凡。  
拔足狂奔的小森心脏砰砰跳，好刺激，真的好刺激。他大口呼吸，却在换气间猝不及防灌了满鼻腔浓烈的红酒味，是信息素，空气中扩散的alpha信息素追上了他。  
小森腿脚不稳，差点摔跤，被勾住了后领才没栽跟头，下一秒左腕上立马落了冰冷冷的手铐。

“老实点，盯你好几天了。”  
曼波亮出证件时小森晕晕乎乎的想，这居然是个便衣，寻思自己被钓鱼执法了。

女人靠近后那股信息素便愈加霸道，不断拉扯侵占他的神经，小森手脚发软跌在水泥地上，垂着头有气无力：“警官姐姐，我还是学生——”

“知道你是学生，所以没在车上抓你。”意思是给他留面子呢，“小小年纪不学好。”  
曼波舒一口气，整整衣领，把跑散的头发重新盘好了，才蹲下来翻小森的衣服口袋，找他的学生证。  
最近局里收到了太多有关电车骚扰的投诉，她出此下策，谁料小森这么快上钩。

学生证上的小森抿着唇没有表情，看起来是个严肃的酷哥。曼波掰过他的下巴对比照片，身份还没确认完毕，小森那双又湿又红的眼睛和满脸委屈的小表情，逼得曼波重新开口，“别给我装啊，天网恢恢，监控拍到是你了，都是证据，不要想耍赖皮……”  
正教育到一半，曼波愣了，有一缕清浅的松香幽幽飘来，不仔细闻压根闻不到。  
“你是omega？”她一脸不可置信，“omega还学坏呢？对人小姑娘动手动脚？”

女警官以为他是个小alpha，才用信息素打压，这会小森面色潮红浑身无力，正是omega被影响了的症状。  
这回到曼波翻自己衣服了，口袋都摸遍了，并没有抑制剂，女警官叹口气，挽住小森的一条胳膊试图扶他起来，“还能行吗？”  
空气里的信息素还未散开，小森膝盖没劲儿，刚撑起上半身很快又跌回去，他通红着脸望向曼波，为前所未有的感觉而茫然，“我不知道，我感觉有点怪。”

“我去给你买抑制剂吧。”曼波撇嘴思考两秒，提议道，“小弟弟，我可以不把你拷在这儿，但你不能跑了。”  
她说这话的时候十分认真地凝视小森，漂亮的红唇一开一合，说完还伸手点了一下小森的额头。小森与她对视，看她扑闪的睫毛，鼻间充斥她醉人的酒香。在曼波起身之前，男孩拽住了她的衣服，眼眶里居然有泪摇摇欲坠。

“别，姐姐……”他说，“你帮帮我，我不要抑制剂。”  
他不敢直说自己身体有缺陷，普通抑制剂没效果。他怕说了，便无人关心他，无人爱他。

曼波当他小孩子撒娇赖皮，皱起眉头假装为难。

身体里有细小的电流乱窜，股间能感觉到潮意，小森不知道该怎么做，也不懂如何向alpha索求，他坐在地上不知所措，偷偷磨蹭双腿的动作被女警官尽收眼底。  
好在警官姐姐念他年纪小，心生怜爱，终于肯答应帮他。

巷子更幽深处有一个大铁箱，小森就藏在后面。他弯腰趴伏在箱子上，屁股朝曼波撅起，男孩有些忍不住了，在曼波摸上他大腿的时候，小森直接抓住她的手将其放到自己两腿间，心急地催促。  
濡湿的牛仔裤卡在腿弯，小森白软的臀瓣被冷风一吹便抖动两下，未经人事的男孩只顾抚慰前端的性器，不晓得去触碰后面已经开始小口吐水浅色洞穴。  
曼波掰开他的臀缝以确认omega的身体状况，他还是学生，还是孩子，曼波忽然有些犹豫，毕竟对方是初次经历。她用手指在小森臀上画圈圈，问，“确定要我吗？你还这么小。”

我不小了，我已经18了。小森想，他回头去望曼波，湿漉漉的眼睛好像一只可怜的鹿，他胡乱叫着姐姐，声音乖糯极了，曼波终于把手指送进他后穴里时，他还呜呜哭了几声。  
里面很软，很热，起初小森只觉得有些胀，等手指曲起，指腹蹭过肉壁时，他不受控制的绷紧了全身。那真是一种他从没体验过的感受，好像触电了，又像忽然被咬了一口，麻麻痒痒，偶尔还伴有轻微的痛，让人难以抵抗。等女alpha的阴茎顺利进出时，小森腰部悬着，腿要站不住。饱满的头部不仅剐过穴里的肉，还将整个穴道撑满了，胀得小森头晕目眩。

“啊啊…太满……太满了…姐姐……”小森伏在铁箱上哭，胯部被拽着顶，警官姐姐温柔又有耐心，怕弄深了他受不了，时不时停下来替他顺气儿。  
这样的对待可扑不灭omega身体里的火，小森一边哭叫一边扭着屁股向后贴。

可能因为身体有缺陷的缘故，小森对性爱的快感似乎十分耐受，肉穴咬紧了入侵的阴茎，总不愿它能太轻松的抽出去，吮得女alpha也低伏上身，将丰满的胸部贴在小森后背，往男孩后颈的腺体吹气。

“啊呜……呜呜呜呜呜……”太靠近腺体的信息素勾引逼得小森下体缩得更紧，肩也耸起来。他寡淡的松木信息素似乎因此浓郁了起来，不断与酒香纠缠。  
“小弟弟原来这么香。”曼波说。她也再忍耐不下去，大开大合的肏干把男孩撞得脚尖几近离地，双眼迷蒙。

生殖腔被扣击的快感没令小森得到满足，反而更加难耐，他生出渴望被灌满的念头。  
但alpha警员并不打算射在他里面，曼波在最后关头退出来，把温热的浊液浇在小森泛着粉红的臀肉上。  
小森颤抖着伸手摸了一把，他知道那是什么，明明男孩的面颊和耳根都通红，可他不满足，他想要这些东西能留在身体里，暖暖的，才能让自己好受些。  
于是他吃力的将臀肉向两边掰来，狼藉的肉缝正往外淌水，把四周的皮肤都沾得晶亮湿滑，“姐——姐姐…射进来吧…”小森软软的哭着的样子，跟学生证上的他一点也不一样，“暖暖的，想要……”

end


End file.
